


Depravity Falls

by Psycrifiction



Category: Depravity Falls AU - Fandom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Depravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycrifiction/pseuds/Psycrifiction
Summary: I wrote this back in 2014 on Plus. I want to find the other chapters but I had a friend who used to write to. It was something we worked on.This is one version of Depravity Falls. There was a picture we had looked at to start our Depravity Falls story. The writing might not be very good but it is something that is old.
Kudos: 2





	Depravity Falls

Dipper was walking through the foest. It was dark, foggy, full moon out, the forest remained dark despite Dipper had a flashlight. He was told to search for a new attraction for the Mystery Shack. Dipper wasn't worried about what was lurking in the shadows, he just wanted to get the job done with. He was upset that Mabel didn't go with him. He complained to himself.  
"Find the attraction for the Mystery Shake in the morning, it's too dangerous at night. She can just stay at the shack for all I care. Why wait until the morning when I can get it done over night...? like what does it look like? I can't take the job?" he continued walking. He heard something in the distance. He stopped walking and slowly turned to the direction the noise was coming from. He got scared a little bit and stared in the direction. Nothing was there, he signed in relief and started walking away. He grew more cautious as he continued through the forest.  
"Maybe Mabel was right." Dipper started thinking twice. He continued walking forward. He heard something else. He decided to walk over. As he continued walking, he saw a cave. He stood there trying to decide whether to go into the cave or not. He shined his flashlight at the walls. A few skull bats flew out of the cave. Dipper ducked to avoid the bats. He made his decision and decided to leave the cave alone. As he started walking away he ignored the symbols. He looked around, it appeared the forest got darker as he walked. He stopped, and saw something on the ground. It was a pentagram of some kind. he glanced around, hearing rustling in the bushes. He stared in that direction.  
"B-Bill? Is that you?" Dipper asked in fear. There was no answer. Dipper began walking in the direction without realizing.

Mabel laid on her bed with concern. She was worried about Dipper. The Concern made her feel anxious.  
"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let him go by himself." She got up and got a flashlight. She noticed that Dipper forgot his Journal. She knew what was usually in Gravity Falls in the day but she didn't know what lurked around at night. The feeling scared her greatly. She ran down stairs, Stan was sleeping on the couch, left a note on the wall. 'Out to find Dipper-Mabel' was written on the piece of paper. She ran out the door. She noticed Dipper's footprints. She continued through the forest, following the footprints.

Dipper was at the bushes. He shined his light over the bushed. He stared. He saw eyes in the bush.  
"B-B-Bill? please tell me that's you." He said in fear. Growling sounds came from the bush. Dipper stared backing away slowly. Something came out of the bush. It had an aura and appeared to have lots of claws. Dipper realized it was something else. The creature clawed Dipper. Dipper jumped and looked into his backpack. He could not find his journal. The creature made a loud scream. Dipper covered his ears as he ran away. The creature chased Dipper down. Dipper continued running away. He eventually grew tired of running, he started slowing down. He tried keeping the pace he was earlier. He started breathing hard, he then looked back. The creature was still chasing him. Dipper wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He tripped, he tried getting up as fast as he could but the creature clawed at his body. Dipper hit against the trees. He tired getting up again. The creature picked Dipper up with its jaws. It threw his body in the open. Dipper coughed blood and began gasping for air. The creature loomed over Dipper making his scream.

Mabel kept running through the forest. Dipper's footprints turned faint. Mabel noticed fog around part of the forest. She didn't think of anything of it. She continued following the faint tracks. It wasn't too much time until she made it to the trees with symbols carved into it. She looked around in confusion. She noticed a sign in the distance. She made her way toward the sign. 'DO NOT ENTER' was written on the sign. There was blood stains on the sign which she began looking around. She found Dipper's footprints again. She grew scared but followed. The fog grew fainter and fainter. She saw the open and saw someone on the ground. She looked closely as she could in the dark.  
"DIPPER!!!" She screamed and ran over to her brother. She kneeled down and checked on her brother.  
"Don't worry. I'll t-take you back to the Mystery S-Shake!" she tried staying strong but tears dropped from her eyes. She noticed and saw the sky went gray and the surrounding slowed down.  
"Well look at what we have here." A voice said. Mabel looked in the direction.  
"B-B-Bill?" Mabel asked and her tears continue to fall from her eyes. The Demon appeared as she stood there.  
"Why did you let him go?" Bill asked in a cold way.  
"I didn't think" Mabel was cut off.  
"There is no excuses. You should know that by now shooting star." Bill said in a harsh manner. Mabel didn't say anything but cried. Bill watched her and the Demon didn't giver her sympathy.  
"If you were with him, he wouldn't have died. If you kept him back at our little shack he'd be alive." Bill said. Mabel just continued to cry. She tried speaking but she couldn't talk correctly at the moment. Bill just stared without a change in his look.  
"Can you bring him b-back?" Mabel asked the demon.  
"In his condition he can't and even if I can, he will die again due to loss of a lot of blood and the loss of a heart." Bill replied.  
"Please! I am begging" Mabel yelled.  
"Then what will I get in return?" Bill asked but Mabel didn't know what to say. She stood quiet.  
"Just what I thought." Bill stared floating away. Mabel sat there before finally trying to take action.  
"Bill wait!!!" Mabel called.  
"You already wasted my time and took you forever but too late." Bill said as he disappeared. Mabel started crying again. She continued to carry her brother's body away heading back to the mystery shack. Mabel regret letting Dipper go alone. 


End file.
